minecraftfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Legend of Three Evil Beings
The true legends of Herobrine, Nidarc and Spirituare, and even the Dark Forces! Herobrine (1671) Steve walked happily past everything, until he was feeling a force that was closing his eyes. He just closed his eyes, and once he opened his eyes, a vision of a white Notch with a white aura of all particles appeared. "There is someone coming. Speeding past the stars of the galaxies, the ejected planets, and planetoids, zapping everything that comes in his way. Disguising as two rectangular stars in the night sky, and escaping sight in the day. Revolving around the Earth from a far distance, he is approaching this world slowly. Watching our world, wanting our fortress. Looking for good. Looking for innocent, passive to be killed." Notch said. "If you want to see him, I will give you a vision." "I want to see him," Steve replied. "Close your eyes. To keep your promise." Steve did as Notch told him, and saw a twin of his he has never found, with no pupils and glowing eyes. The two rectangular stars he was seeing every night was him, not too far. He was speeding past the stars of the galaxies, the ejected planets, and planetoids, zapping anything that comes into his path, and revolving around the Earth, approaching it slowly. Steve opened his eyes in fear of his, Jack's, Rodger's, Tom's, Cindy's, Jonathan's, Cody's, Sam's, Pedro's, and everyone's destruction. And not just humanity's destruction; but also the whole world's destruction. "Be careful, his team is coming your way. Destruction is coming. Team Destruction is coming." Notch said. Steve looked behind to see a large group of hostile mobs. He jumped and ran out. "Don't be afraid, for the person I was telling you is their boss. Don't be afraid, for when I defeat that person, the team is also defeated." Notch said. No hostile mob was moving, nor was Steve or Notch. They were hearing something, and finally, a big explosion leading into a big crater, just behind Team Destruction. "DESTRUCTION!!! MY NAME IS HEROBRINE!!!" A voice exclaimed. The person stood up from the center of the crater, and commanded Brinespeak to the team he owns. They did so, and they scattered around the world, while the Cave Spiders, Blazes, Ghasts and Creepers attacked Steve. Nidarc (2007) Steve, after the destruction of the team that was wishing it, and after the defeat of the not-so-immortal Herobrine, was fishing, when he felt a force the same as since 1671. He just simply closed his eyes like before, and once he opened his eyes, Notch was there, there with the same form, there with the same aura. "From a distant galaxy he is coming, a black person, with wide green eyes, purple bolts on his head, purple liquid-like lines from his hand to his wrist; from his feet to the tip of your shoes when he wore it. He is coming to wreck havoc; much like since 1671 and the following 2013. He is coming to destroy this world, destroy it for materials; materials for rebuilding his own asteroid group; the End. When he comes, sight is close to the end of humanity's world." Notch said. "He is your brother, the King of Ender. The King of Ender, the sight of sensitive eyes. He is your brother, the King of Ender, the sight of sensitive eyes, Nidarc." "Darn." Steve said softly but angrily, at the same voice as Notch. They saw a pillar of explosions digging toward the bedrock layer, leaving behind entities. Not just the normal explosions, but purple explosions. Up came a being, and it was Nidarc. "DESTRUCTION!!! MY NAME IS NIDARC!!!" Nidarc exclaimed, like how Herobrine said it before. He used Enderspeak to command the Endermen, the Endermen did so. They scattered around the world to dig down blocks for materials to rebuild the End, while Nidarc took lots from his explosion. Some Endermen and the Enderdragon were commanded to defeat Steve, and the Enderdragon was commanded to do both defeat and destroy. Spirituare (2013) See Minecraft: The Unknown. "Sir," Steve began to the MPA TV. "there have been reports that most Minecraftians and pigs have been easily forced out of Minecraftia. This isn't the first case; the first is the Herobrine case since 1671, and the Nidarc case since 2007. We don't know what to name this one," "What does the member of the dark forces look like?" The director asked plainly and calmly. "Invisible," Steve answered. "invisible with visible red eyes." "What weapon does he use?" The director asked, once again, calmly. "Nothing but a bone." Steve answered. "Do you remember your sword that has been broken for many years?" The director asked intelligently. "Yes, but I don't know if we could still fix it." Steve answered. "We could. Go home and see your sword." Steve did what the director said, just to see a repaired Razorcrafter Sword. He tested it against a training dummy, and it was cut into half in just one touch. "It really works," Steve thought to himself. Without Steve or any person knowing, in Steve's sound-proof room, Steve having left the door open, the invisible being with red eyes shouted, "DESTRUCTION!!! MY NAME IS SPIRITUARE!!!" "Are you playing?!?" Stevie said. She entered the room, only to see his eyes. To see destruction. To see destruction of her life. To see torture. Spirituare heard secret news, and ran out to make the Apocalypse Source explode. Spirituare reached it, and soon, set it on TNT, TNT under the source, to destroy the source, and to spread every spawn egg outwards for wherever they land is where they spawn mobs, and there it is, a lot of humans, not just humans, but Blaze-humans. Spirituare commanded his new team to destroy civil, to destroy the Overworld. The Dark Forces (1671-2013) Herobrine was formed, and was sent out to revolve around Earth to see it's destruction, destruction by him, Herobrine himself, since 1671, the same year Nidarc was born. The Nether itself was given to Herobrine to conquer. Nidarc was born in 1671, abducted by the previous Ender King to take over his place, and was given an everlasting form to indicate that he is the Ender King. He was sent out to wreck havoc in 2007. A scepter of power and the End was given to Nidarc by the Ender King himself. Spirituare's eyes were formed in 2007, and the formula of life took six years to be placed into the eyes. When the formula was placed, the eyes were formed into a body, an invisible body, only the red eyes visible. An enchanted Overworld Bone was given to Spirituare. At the time they met, they decided to make a new team, the Dark Forces, and gather good, either for food or for evil spread. Right now, and possibly until 2032 (as Notch said in the quote "For an end of the Dark Forces is in the middle of 2030 and 2034. Possibly 2030, 2031, 2032, 2033, or 2034." when Steve was born), they are working together for innocent as food, passive for hostile. Category:Stories